From Hell
by AvidReader95
Summary: Co-authored between Myself and a friend. Please review!


From Hell

Eliot sat on his throne absent-mindedly strumming Lady Dawn. Today his thoughts were far from his music. "I can't believe she has to spend the entire summer catching up!" He shouted to the empty room. He knew that it was no use he had tried to reason with Miss Westin, the brutal principle of Paxington High. He had tried to explain to her that Jezebel had spent all the time she missed at war in hell and that that should count as some sort of education, but she had been adamant. She had told him that ether Jezebel could withdraw from Paxington or complete summer school. Jezebel herself had been no help what so ever her only comment had been "I will do whatever you wish my lord." "It's not fair!" he fumed. After I had literally gone to hell and back for school was now keeping them apart. I need to just get away for a while; I need something to take my mind off her he thought. Though he knew that would be impossible he was because confined to his or his father's domains in hell for the moment. His father had advised him that it would be best to lay low for the moment. Due to the fact that any immortal he came in contact with was likely to kill him on site, apparently even his sister had forsaken him for she had declined both of his invitations to come assist with his repairs of the Tower Grave, she must think that I am evil now that I am an infernal lord . Even his friends from Paxington made excuses to not visit him and even Robert the one person he had thought would have no problem with his new power had vanished after the battle with Mephistopheles. As all of these thoughts churned inside his head he began to play faster and faster, all of a sudden the air in front of him seemed to shudder then tear apart. Eliot immediately stopped playing realizing what his music had done. Ever since he had become a fully-fledged infernal he had noticed that even when he did not know what music to play, his powers seemed to takeover and give him the desired effect. The hole opened into what looked like a desolate alley that looked to be somewhere on earth. I could just take a quick peak to see what I did after all Lucifer said that the immortals were only watching all of the known exits to the middle realms and this is certainly not a known exit. He chuckled to himself as he let his curiosity get the better of him and stepped through the gap in reality into whatever lay beyond.

"Yo where is Black Ops?" Beast Boy shouted. "Did you check under the couch?" Cyborg called from the kitchen. Beat Boy shifted into a gorilla and picked up the couch seeing the game he grabbed it as he changed back into his regular form. "Found it!" he hollered. "Would you keep it down?" came an annoyed voice from the far end of the common room. Beast boy looked up to see Raven who was reading a massive tome that looked to be older than time itself. "What's up Rea you usually wait a little longer before telling me to shut up." He joked. Raven scowled and replied "I sensed something extremely powerful enter the city from out of nowhere, and the only thing I can think of that was remotely close to the presence that I am feeling now is when my father paid us a visit. So I am understandably a little on edge." "You mean we have to deal with your dad again!" Groaned Beast Boy. "I mean don't assholes like him ever learn?" Raven shook her head and said "no we haven't heard about any major disturbances in the city recently and I would defiantly know if it was my father that we are dealing with, this is similar but allot more powerful, so we need to be on the lookout for anything abnormal." "Have you told Robin about this yet?" Inquired Beast boy. Raven gave him a withering look "No of course not why would I tell the team leader about the biggest possible threat since hell literally came to earth" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey no need to be a total bitch about it" Beast Boy muttered. As he said this the common room door opened and Robin walked in. "Beast Boy I need to talk to you about your recent encounter with Slade" Robin called over from the door. "Dude not again I already told all I know and remember it wasn't even Slade it was a robotic look alike, for all we know some small timer could have stumbled across one of his storage facilities and decided to taunt us with it!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "But you said he was up to date on Terra's situation and who else but Slade knew who she was and would be interested in going after not only her but us as well, if you haven't noticed it's been pretty quiet since we got rid of the Brotherhood of Evil." Replied Robin "Robin do have an update on that power surge felt was?" Cut in Raven. "No, and I think that we should focus on Slade more Raven because we actually have proof that there is something going on with him. No just some vague presence." Robin said harshly. "Hey dude if Raven says that we should worry about it then I think we should go with that, after all we know how you get when it comes to Slade." Beast Boy argued. "Since when did you care about what I think?" Raven asked. As the Changeling opened his mouth to reply an alarm sounded. "We have an unconfirmed sighting of Slade; it looks like he is trying to gain access to a recently closed manufacturing plant." Robin said "He is probably trying to find a place to start building more of his androids." Beast Boy commented. "Well let's not give him the opportunity." Robin said pulling out his communicator and notifying Cyborg and Starfire, calling back to them as he dashed to the garage. "Hurry up we have to catch Slade once and for all, Raven you and a Beast Boy teleport ahead of the group and try to figure out what he's up to!" "You heard the man lets go get this bastard" Grinned Beast Boy

Eliot walked down the the desolate streets of what seemed to be an old, abandoned industrial district. He wondered where on earth he was, from what little of the city he had seen so far it looked like an average American city. He had only been walking for about 15 minutes when he heard a small explosion echoing in through the lonely streets. Well I'm already out here and if I am gonna get in shit for it I might as well have some fun doing it. He chuckled to himself, as he ran in the direction of the of the explosion. As he got closer he began to make out yelling and more sounds of combat, and more importantly the presence of another infernal. His pace slowed as he rounded the last corner and his jaw dropped at the sight of the participants of the conflict. There seemed to be a lull in the fighting, at the near end of the street there was a lone figure, dressed in all black, bits of armour on his arms. And the mask, an odd choice it was completely black on one side a dim orange on the other with only one eye showing. Facing him were five of the oddest people Eliot had ever seen. The one closest to him, a hulking dark skinned youth seemed to be made partially out of metal, with one glowing red eye and a cannon where his right hand should have been. Next to him was teen who looked normal, except for his skin, which was green! However before he could complete his analysis of the rest of the group he the fighting resumed. A slim, ridiculously dressed teen hurled a disk at the man in black who, with amazing reflexes deflected the disk which spun wildly right at Eliot. Before he could reach his guitar the disk collided with him ad exploded on impacted sending him flying into the wall of the building behind him. The force of the carried him straight through the front wall of factory. When he finally came to a stop he was half buried in rubble and had never been happier to have infernal blood in his system. As he got up brushing himself and un-slinging his guitar he thought now I'm pissed. As he walked out to confront the asshole about his aim.


End file.
